


Just Keep Riding

by GoldenBoy



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Bladder Control, Blow Jobs, Crushes, Crying, Desperation, Embarrassment, Feelings, First Time Blow Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Piss, Secret Crush, Shyness, Urination, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBoy/pseuds/GoldenBoy
Summary: With every movement, Arthur felt his situation getting worse. The crouched position hurt him in ways he couldn’t possibly describe. He had to piss so badly he contemplated just letting go in his breeches, but he knew he would never live it down. John would be disgusted. Not just that, he would find it pathetic. An outlaw who is too shy to tell a friend when he needs a leak. That is just sad.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write something like this for ages, this one just came to me randomly. I made no money writing this, nor will I ever. No copyright nor offense towards the characters was intended; I'm merely playing around.

He didn’t do it on purpose. He did it knowingly, but never on purpose. If anyone would ever confront him, he’d scoff and tell them to fuck off, but deep down he was too embarrassed to admit his little problem. Really, it wasn’t a problem at all when he was alone, riding his steed through abandoned woods, over hillsides and amongst bright blue rivers. Whenever he felt an urge, he’d just quickly glance around and when he was sure no one was nearby, he would get off his horse, find a thick conifer and relieve himself in peace. 

Right now, however, he wasn’t alone. He was on his way to hunt some deer, as supplies at camp were running low. Dutch had insisted he and John would go together, because they could carry more meat that way. At first, Arthur had tried to assure Dutch he would be fine on his own, but the older man would have none of it. Thus, he and John rode off together. It wasn’t that he didn’t want John to join him, but Arthur didn’t have a moment of privacy yet and he started to feel a severe pressure in his lower abdomen. A ride out on his own would have given him the peace and quiet he needed to release the pent-up piss he had been holding back. He shifted in his saddle and glanced sideways. John had his eyes fixed on the road. Maybe, Arthur thought, if he would make some conversation, he could take his mind off things.

“What have you been up to these days, John?” Arthur started to break the silence between them. John seemed to snap out of his thoughts. 

“Talking to me after all then?” John snapped.

“Excuse me?” Arthur barked back. What was the man’s problem?

“Didn’t seem too eager to go out ridin’ with me is all,” John murmured. It almost sounded hurt. This confused Arthur. Sure, he had noticed the younger man was taking a special interest in him lately, but getting in a twist over Arthur wanting to go out riding alone? That seemed a little too emotional, even for John. 

“Just wanted to spare you the effort,” Arthur lied. He wasn’t going to tell John he just wanted to take a leak in peace. The thought of taking a leak had him shifting in his saddle again. God, there was no way he would be able to shoot anything with his attention going towards his bladder constantly. He cursed himself for drinking all that coffee during breakfast. However, all he could do was to just keep riding. Even if he would pluck up the courage to tell John he needed a break, he would not be able to relax enough to let it go with the younger one nearby. 

They remained silent until they reached the area where they would very likely be able to shoot something. Arthur just hoped they would manage to do so quickly, because his belt was cutting in his lower abdomen and he was starting to feel anxious about whether or not he would make it back to camp to drop the meat off, then back out in the wilderness again to find a secluded space to let it all out. He never relieved himself at camp, unless he was blackout drunk. This happened often enough, of course, but he hadn’t been drinking yet today. He wished he had. At least he would have been able to duck behind a tree then. 

“Let’s leave the horses here, take our guns and continue on foot,” John suddenly said. Arthur swallowed thickly. As long as he sat on his horse, his crotch buried in his saddle, he could manage his situation. He wasn’t sure what gravity would do to his bladder once he planted his feet on soil again. 

Carefully, Arthur swung his legs over his steed and jumped on the ground. The thud jostled his bladder and he was unable to stifle a groan when he did so. When he was sure John wasn’t looking at him, he gave his crotch a quick squeeze before he pulled the guns off his horse. John took the lead, Arthur followed him with careful steps. God it hurt so much, he really had to piss. He gave himself another squeeze when suddenly John halted and turned to him. “Get down,” the younger one whispered. Arthur carefully crouched, biting his lip as he did so. The older man saw a group of deer in front of them. Slowly, they shuffled closer. With every movement, Arthur felt his situation getting worse. The crouched position hurt him in ways he couldn’t possibly describe. He had to piss so badly he contemplated just letting go in his breeches, but he knew he would never live it down. John would be disgusted. Not just that, he would find it pathetic. An outlaw who is too shy to tell a friend when he needs a leak. That is just sad. 

Just then, John aimed his gun, pulled the trigger and with one clean shot, a deer thudded to the ground. The rest of them ran off into the woods. The sudden bang startled Arthur. He felt a dribble of piss seep in his pants before he could clench his muscles again. “That’s one,” John merely stated before getting up. Arthur had to take his time to compose himself before being able to get up as well and following John. He had to say something or he would go in his pants by the time they’d shot the second one. He also knew that even if he managed to announce his problem, he doubted John would understand he needed to be left alone to be able to let it out. Besides, he wasn’t ready to reveal that secret yet, no matter how close he and John were getting. 

“You lift that one onto your horse, I’ll shoot the next one as well,” John said. The younger man sure had noticed Arthur was acting a bit odd, but he wasn’t in the mood to confront him with it. Instead, he just wanted to get shit done as soon as possible, so they could separate their ways again. John thought he and Arthur had something special, but if anything, Arthur looked like he wanted to get away as soon as possible. 

Arthur slowly walked towards the shot deer while John went the other way, to where the group of deer had run off to. The older man whistled and his horse came trotting towards him. He wondered if he would have enough time to relieve himself before John returned. Frantically he looked around, but there weren’t any proper trees nearby. He needed the privacy of a thick tree or some thick bushes to be able to go. It was then he heard the second shot and knew John would return to him soon. Breathing heavily, he lifted the deer onto his horse. Another spurt of piss went into his pants when he did so and he gave himself a quick squeeze. He knew he had to say something to John or things wouldn’t end well. He would never make it back to camp.

Only moments later, John returned. He had the second shot deer tied on the back of his horse already. Arthur clumsily lifted himself in his saddle again and pressed his crotch hard against it while he was seated. “Alright, let’s go back,” John said.

“You uh, you go ahead, I’ll be with you in a bit,” Arthur said, trying not to stutter. He needed John to get the fuck away so he could find himself a place to piss. 

“What the fuck Arthur, what’s your problem?” John barked. He wanted to spent as much time as possible with Arthur, but the older man was doing nothing but pushing him away. 

A hot spurt of urine seeped into Arthur’s trousers when John shouted at him. He was losing it. A hand shot towards his crotch, clutching his dick in the hopes of trying to prevent any further leakage. 

“I have to… I have to piss, John,” Arthur managed say after a moment of heated silence. 

“Seriously?” John said, fuming, “I have to deal with you acting like an idiot because you needa piss?”

“You don’t understand,” Arthur said quietly. 

“What’s not to understand? Now go piss and let’s get back to camp, I’m done for today.”

“I can’t,” Arthur said, “not with you watching.”

Arthur said it with such a timid undertone, John cooled down. What did the man mean, not with him watching? When he thought of it, he had never seen Arthur take a leak before. When all the other men would duck behind bushes, Arthur would always stoically remain seated on his horse. 

“Please, John,” Arthur whispered, “please go, I’ll explain later.”

John finally seemed to understand Arthur wasn’t fucking around. He nodded, turned around and rode off. “See you at camp!” the man shouted before disappearing out of sight. Arthur felt himself tremble when he realized he was finally alone. His eyes teared up when he quickly steered his horse the other way and found a patch of trees. Carefully, he jumped off his horse and started to fumble with the buttons of his breeches. He felt a stream of urine run down his leg, wetting his breeches before he finally freed himself and a strong stream erupted from him. “Oh God,” he groaned. He was sure he wouldn’t have been able to make it. He closed his eyes, a tear streaming down his face. It felt so good to finally let it all out. 

It took him forever to finish. When he was sure the last drops had left his body, he shook himself dry and tucked himself back in his not-so-dry breeches. Before getting on his horse again, he inspected the damage. His crotch was definitely damp, but it was so little he was almost certain it would be dry before he arrived back at camp. He felt somewhat frightened to return back to camp, mostly because he had to tell John the truth. Even if things had been truly unfolding between them lately, John would definitely turn him down because he was fucking pee-shy. What a joke, an outlaw being pee-shy. 

Slowly, he heaved himself onto his horse again and started riding the way back. He did so at a slower pace, dreading the moment he would return, the evidence of his accident still visible for a wary eye. In his heart, he just hoped John wouldn’t think less of him, but he was sure he would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a second part. Make sure to check the tags I added because things are about to get a little bit more explicit than I initially intended. I hope you enjoy reading!

When Arthur arrived back at camp, the place seemed pretty much deserted. He stationed his horse and carried the deer to Pearson. It appeared John had returned as well, because Pearson was already skinning the first one. Arthur dropped his part of the treasure. It landed with a thud on the ground. 

“Ah, Mr. Morgan, at last!” Pearson exclaimed. Arthur grunted, hoping John wouldn’t have told the cook what caused his delay. He lingered around for a bit, waiting for a blow in his direction, but nothing happened. 

“Where did everyone run off to?” Arthur asked.

“Ah, dunno, Dutch said he had some business, no idea.” 

Arthur shrugged, grabbed a bottle of Kentucky Bourbon and made his way towards his tent. He needed some peace and quiet and some time to figure out how to explain to John he couldn’t just relieve himself like a proper man in the presence of other men. 

By the time the camp went from quiet to noisy, night was falling over Horseshoe Overlook. Arthur was lying on his bed, half a bottle of booze in him, his head feeling particularly light. He carefully sat up to take another swig when suddenly John appeared in front of his tent. This startled Arthur so much he choked on his booze mid-swallow, coughing up half of it over his front. It took him some effort to catch his breath again. Meanwhile, John simply observed him until he was able to breathe freely again. It was then John nodded at him. “Arthur.” It wasn’t questioning, it wasn’t angry, it wasn’t loving. It was said in the most monotone way possible.

“John,” Arthur nodded, a hint of defeat in his voice. He wasn’t seeing straight. The youngster who had just entered his tent suddenly looked extremely attractive, even more than usual. 

“What was that all about earlier today?” John asked.

Arthur nervously licked his lips, taking another swig. “Not here,” the older man said, “ride out with me.” John nodded and reached a hand out to Arthur, who gratefully took it and heaved himself. Together, they left the tent. John walking in a straight line, Arthur staggering behind him.

“We’ll be back tomorrow,” John shouted to no one in particular, “got some business to attend to!”

When he got no response, he and Arthur got on their horses and together they rode off, into the night. The cold air managed to sober Arthur up a bit. John was riding out in front of him. He couldn’t help but admire him. Somehow, he’d always liked being near the youngster, but it wasn’t until John started to show an interest in him, he realized there could be more going on between them. 

During the ride, they remained silent. After a while, John slowed down and took a left turn towards a small creek. There was a patch of land amongst some trees. It appeared completely deserted. Arthur liked it. Some true peace and quiet at last. Maybe he would finally be able to speak freely to John. That is, if he wouldn’t stumble over his words out of mere humiliation. 

“Let’s set up a tent here, shall we?” John offered. Arthur could see the appeal in that. It was the perfect spot for a night of camping. They set up the tent in silence, then collected twigs to start a fire. In the meantime, Arthur once again felt the pressure in his bladder built. To prevent a repeat of earlier today, he quickly took another swig of his Kentucky Bourbon. If he was gone far enough, it would come by itself after a while.

“If you keep drinking that, you’ll need to piss again soon,” John noted cheekily. 

“I already do,” Arthur grunted. 

“Making progress already,” John said, smiling lightly. 

“What do you mean?”

“You just confessed you need a piss without practically going in your pants already.”

Arthur swallowed thickly; his eyes averted from John. “Are you making fun of me?”

John shook his head. “Of course not. I just never realized you’re piss-shy. Explains a lot tho, like you always running off after a while. Must be uncomfortable,” John stated while putting a hand on Arthur’s knee. Arthur just nodded. It was uncomfortable. He couldn’t count the times he’d been holding back his urges until he was alone. 

“Want to give it a try?” John asked. Arthur looked up from the ground. “What, now?” 

“Yes. Just go to the creek, find yourself a spot, give it a try.”

“Well, usually I can when I’m feeling the booze anyway,” Arthur grunted.

“Are you feeling the booze now?”

“Not enough to piss,” Arthur said. 

“Come,” John said as he reached his hand out to the older man, “I’ll help you.”

Arthur had no idea what the man was playing at, but when he stood, he could feel his need to urinate increase. As he would spend the night with John, he damn well hoped the youngster had a plan. He didn’t fancy lying awake until John was asleep to finally be able to piss, nor was there enough alcohol to get himself drunk enough to just let it flow. 

John walked him down to the bankside and parked him in front of it. The light of the stars reflected on the water. The sound of rushing water sure helped with his desire to piss, but with John so close, there was no way he could go. 

“May I?” John asked while bringing his hands down to Arthur’s crotch. 

“Uhhh, sure,” Arthur mumbled, unsure what the youngster was playing at. When he gave his consent, John’s hands started to fumble with the buttons. One by one they came off, revealing Arthur’s undergarments. John carefully pressed himself gently against Arthur’s back as he fished the older man’s dick out. “Is that alright?” John whispered gently. Arthur felt John’s warm hand on his dick, causing his member to twitch lightly. 

“What the fuck John,” Arthur groaned as he felt himself getting hard.

“Don’t like it? Because it looks like you do,” John whispered, gently squeezing Arthur’s now erect cock. 

“Now I for sure can’t piss y’know,” Arthur scoffed. 

They remained silent for a moment, Arthur growing to his maximum size in John’s hand.

“I uh, I could fix it for you,” John suddenly mumbled. 

At that, Arthur slowly turned around, his erect prick proudly hanging out of his breeches. John felt himself twitch in his pants at the mere sight of it. He wanted nothing more than to have a go at that dick. It was as if Arthur read his mind, because suddenly, John felt a hand gently press his head, forcing him to get down on his knees. 

“Fix it boy, I need to take a leak and soon.”

John opened his mouth and soon Arthur’s massive cock slid down his throat. The younger one breathed heavily through his nose, trying not to gag as Arthur pressed on until his full length was inside him. The older man turned out to be massive and John experienced difficulty breathing. Despite being tipsy, Arthur soon picked up on that. Quickly, he slid himself out. 

“You ok?” 

John breathed heavily, drool seeping down his chin. Arthur lifted his face, forcing John to look at him. “So pretty,” Arthur said, stroking himself gently. John swallowed thickly, then went down on Arthur again. Soon, he figured out how to suck and breathe at the same time. Suddenly Arthur groaned loudly and pulled himself out, right before shooting his load all over John’s face. His whole body relaxed and before Arthur could quite register it, he felt his bladder give in and a stream of piss erupted from him. Startled by the fact he was pissing, on John no less, made him clench it off again as soon as he started. 

“It’s ok Arthur, let it out,” John whispered while placing his hands on Arthur’s legs, rubbing him soothingly. “Let it out, all over me, let it out.” Arthur closed his eyes and tried to block out the fact that John was in front of him. But maybe, that was the reason to not be embarrassed. John apparently loved this; he didn’t think any less of him at all. Hell, he’d just sucked him off. 

Arthur sighed softly, his eyes still firmly closed, as a gentle trickle started to stream from him. John knew to keep quiet and let Arthur take his time. The older man tried to block out his surroundings and after a while he felt his stream thickening. When he was going full force, he opened his eyes, only to see he was pissing all over John’s hair, face and chest. John had an eager look in his eyes and Arthur couldn’t help but grin. 

It kept coming for what seemed like forever. Once again, he had been holding back more than he should. When the last drops left his body, he gave himself a shake, leaving his dick hanging out. “Thank you,” John groaned. Arthur smiled. “No, thank you. I don’t think I’ve ever been able to take a leak that close to someone else before.” John smiled at him sheepishly. “Come, let’s clean up.” 

After they had washed themselves and each other in the creek, the two of them sat in front of the fire to warm up. John’s eyes were twinkling constantly. He couldn’t believe what just happened. Although he felt sorry Arthur had such a problem with relieving himself in the presence of others, he was happy it didn’t have anything to do with him personally. Hell, if anything, Arthur pissing in his presence like that must mean something right. 

“Y’know, I’m glad I found out about your uh, problem,” John said.

“Why’s that?”

“I really thought you weren’t into me,” the youngster continued.

“Why’d ya think that?”

“Because you’re always so private, always running off, always pushing me away so you can be alone. But I get it now.”

Arthur just grunted. What could he say? It was embarrassing still. He could only hope that this experience tonight would help him be a little more relaxed around John. After a moment of silence, he looked sideways at him. “At least we found a solution among the two of us. If needs must I’ll just use you,” Arthur grinned.

“It would be my pleasure.”


End file.
